Edmund Enlisted
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: Rated K. Edmund Dad finds out he Enlisted and a lot more.


Edmunds Enlisted

Edmund Was in his room he was unpacking from his trip. When Lucy entered, She sat down ''Hay Lu'' said Edmund.

The Twelve year old sighed. I never thought'' I would be saying this'', she said. '' But I miss Eustace. ''

''Me too'', her Thirteen year old brother replied. Lucy and Edmund had been sent down right after Lucy's birthday.

''So you went to Town today '' Lucy said. '' You didn't 'happen' to end up at the war office again did you?''

Peter had been walking by and had heard that sentience from his sisters mouth he stopped at the door and saw Lucy walking around and Edmund sitting on his bed.

'' That was one time!'' his brother protested.

'' One time too many!'' Lucy answered. She stopped pacing and looked in to his eyes.

'' I was being dumb Lu it's no big deal.'' Lucy looked at him for a second shocked about how little her brother cared.

''Don't let happen again Edmund!'' She said. Peter was astounded of all the reckless stupid thing he could do this was it?

''Lucy it won't Plus I said It's not a big deal.'' Edmund said wondering where this was coming from.

''Edmund it IS a big deal''.

Susan came up and spoke ''what's going on?'' she said. Peter Signalled for her to listen. He was still standing at the door way listening hoping not to be heard.

'' How could you think even for a second that enlisting would satisfy your needs to be in Narnia? Lucy Ranted.

Susan's mouth dropped open. ''That Little…..'' Peter hushed her.

'' Sorry Lu'' said Edmund.

'' That's ALL you can think of to say?'' She went on. '' You better hope I don't tell peter! ''

'' Don't you dare!'' Edmund spat. ''He would….''

''Strangle you?'' Peter suggested.

''Peter?'' Edmund Gulped. Peter and Susan entered the room angry at their brothers stunt.

'' Edmund you're a total Git'' Said Susan.

'' I couldn't Just not do anything'' said Edmund, ''At least I could do something''.

'' Edmund'' said Peter, You probably would be killed! That would destroy us! And mom and dad!''

''I felt useless and like I should be fighting in the war.'' He admitted.

''THAT DOSN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO ENLIST!'' Peter shouted.

''Who's enlisted? '' Asked their dads voice.

**Jon POV**

''Oh dear Aslan'' said Edmund, ''Now you've it done Peter!''

''Edmund tried to enlist at Cambridge '' said Lucy.

'' Edmund?'' his dad asked shocked.

Peter jumped in ''He wasn't thinking'' he said.

'' Edmund'' said Jon '' I don't think you realize that war changes you don't know what it's like to watch all those men die and feel like you could have done something.'' Edmund shrank a little he knew very well what that was like so did Peter.

'' You want to blame somebody else '' said Peter a little too loudly. Thinking of him and Caspian fighting after all of those men died in the Castle attack.

''Exactly'' said Jon taken aback.

''It's almost Like watching somebody you love get killed in a war'' Said Peter looking right at Edmund. He was right Edmund thought you felt so bad that it was them and not you.

'' To think you were responsible for them and now they're gone'' said Edmund now wildly off topic.

Lucy stepped up and Rubbed their shoulders. The four had now forgotten their dad was even their and Lucy spoke; ''Edmund That thing with Eustace wasn't your fault. He wasn't even gone.'' She said.

''Yeah ''said Susan ''He snuck off''.

'' But I thought he was'' said Edmund, '' Do you know what that's like?''

''Yes'' said Peter ''I do when I thought you died and all I ever did was fight with you it destroyed me that you would sacrifice yourself for me like that.''

''Wait a second'' Jon stepped in.

''What happened to Edmund? And why were your mother and I not told?''

They all looked at one another '' you wouldn't Believe us if we told you.'' said Lucy.

''I would'' said Jon "I want to know what happened to you guys you came back so changed.''

''Lucy I think you should tell it'' said Susan.

''Well'' said Lucy. ''One day when we were at the professors, we were board so I begged Peter to play hide and seek. And I found this wardrobe to hide in I soon found out there was a forest inside. I was gone for hours, but when I came back no time had passed. When I told them what I found, nobody believed me.''

'' Edmund you tell the next part '' Said Peter.

''One night was going to the bathroom''. Edmund started, ''and I saw Lucy headed off to the wardrobe well to tease her Followed her and Shut the door''.

''Even though I is dumb to shut one's self in wardrobe'' said Susan.

'' Then I came across the forest and the white witch who used Enchanted Turkish Delight to get me on her side to bring my family to her castle so she could kill us, because of the prophecy. When she left I found Lucy and she told me about how she pretended to be the queen of Narnia when we got back, and Lucy told Peter about how I went to Narnia I said I was just playing along, and some little children don't know when to stop pretending.''

''So we ended up finding Narnia'' said Peter. He told his dad everything about the wars and Edmund almost dying and Edmund and Lucy's last trip to Narnia. And leading the battle of Bermuda.

'' So really you are adults in children's bodies Said Jon. '' You boys. And girls know just as much about war as I do. I understand now why Peter is so stubborn about look after you three why you kids are never far from each other why when I talk to you I feel Like I am talking to adults.''

'' Peters right Edmund It would scar you even more to watch even more men die and you would give us a big scare if you went off to war.

''I know dad ''said Edmund ''I'm sorry''. He ment it Jon could tell he would never try to enlist under aged again.

'' Now no more talking of Enlisting '' said Jon.

''Who's Enlisting?'' Said Helen's voice.'' The four smiled and repeated their story.


End file.
